Green Tree Disease
by sneriouslysilent
Summary: Molokai and his younger sister Natalya earn their keep by doing town duties for their dead mother’s mistake


Green Tree Disease

Green Tree Disease 

**Chapter One: Victory of the people **

**Molokai and his younger sister Natalya earn their keep by doing town duties for their dead mother's mistake. **

--

This place we once called home, our small town of Green Tree. Swell and calm from the start of dawn to the end at dusk. Busy streets were unheard of and violets' were unknown. Green Tree, well known as a state of a mental calm. Our untroubled town lived in neither doubt nor disturbance. We lived in peace and harmony although, ones which lived in stress or anxiety, were punished. Those with these symptoms' were locked away. Such discipline as sent into hiding, disposed or tortured till' death does his or her family part. These beings were only harmed for their own good. For the goodness of the people they surrounded for they were claimed to have caused pain and despair. Who makes these rules? One who lived in silence; has a successful career, outstanding behavior and can walk the walk and talk the talk. These types of beings would survive Green Town's fulfilling dreams and ambitions. Who decided this unnatural life style? This isn't a beginning. Would it be despiteful for children to run this place possibly the ages of fourteen and sixteen?

Once upon a time there lived a wealthy family of four, which lived in a happy-go-lucky town called Green Tree. No… the town was not known for its green trees. In fact, there were no trees just sand, dirt and lots of land. Green Tree started off as a small cult that many families' started years before it became a town. The wealthy family, also known as The Niagara's was ban from their previous home town. Bethany and her husband Joseph Niagara had their son, Molokai two years before Bethany gave birth to a little girl by the name of Natalya. Molokai and his sister were accidentally introduced to Witch Craft by their mother when her eldest turned eight. The town's people complained when the word got out that the Niagara children learned about Witch Craft. Eventually, Bethany Niagara was executed for her crime. Everyone was convinced that Green Tree would be poisoned. Once Bethany's children were intrigued by the mistake… it was found to be too late to save the children from learning too much. Bethany Niagara's mistake would soon become a legend in the years to come.

Sorry folks. This story really shouldn't have started with "once upon a time" honestly, I think that line should only be used in fairy tails and such. Sorry for the disappointment ya'll. Other then that… all I have to say is that everything said above (third paragraph) is correct and goes with the story. Enjoy!

"Molokai, could you go get the fire wood today?" Joseph called his eldest son.

Joseph sat at his dining room table sipping out of his hot cup of tea a waiting his son and daughter to come down the stairs and follow the day's orders. After Joseph's wife taught her children the art's of Witch Craft, the children were sentenced ten-whole-years of town duties. This punishment started after Molokai turned ten. At thirteen years of age, Molokai Niagara learned to be a well respected young man. Everyday for the past three years, Molokai trained himself and his sister to be hard workers. As they did work for their father and as well as the town district they worked to earn their keep and to pay off their debt for their mother's mistake.

"Good morning father." Natalya greeted her father with a kiss on his right cheek, "Would you like some more tea?"

Natalya was a beautiful young girl, only ten years of age. She stood in front of her father wearing a white, dirt-stained dress with an apron. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back into pig tales, while her big sapphire blue eyes stood out like a sore thumb.

Joseph gazed into his daughter's causing her to giggle, "No thank-you, Natalya, you and your brother best be gettin' ready for your duties."

"But, Father," Natalya whined.

"No buts young lady." Her father said with a stern voice.

Molokai suddenly entered in the dining room, tripping over his own feet. The boy fell to the floor ripping his work pants and scraping his elbows and knees. Natalya rushed to her brother's aid and helped him up.

She began to help Molokai dust his pants off, "Are you okay?."

With a comb, Molokai pulled out one of his back pockets, he started to fix his hair. His father nodded in liking when Molokai finally had his hair the way his father liked it.

"Come here son," Joseph got up out of his chair, "You and your sister should be going now."

The boy nodded and did as he was told. On the way out of the dining room Molokai grabbed his sister's hand and head out to the barn. The family of three lived own three acres, owning one house, a barn and two horses.

Molokai helped Natalya onto her horse, "Take the reins, Lya, and don't drop 'em this time!"

The blonde smiled and held tightly onto the reins, which were connected to her horse's bridal bit. Molokai climbed on the back of his sister's horse and signaled her to go.

"Ready?" Molokai winked at Natalya.

"Giddy-up Passion!" Natalya's small voice echoed through the barn.

Passion was the name of Natalya's Arabian horse. Shortly after Bethany's death sentence all her belongings were burned. Passionwas the only thing left of the children's mother.

The children galloped through a swampy meadow onto on dirt road.

"Whoa." Molokai touched his sister's shoulder.

Natalya slowed her horse down to a halt. Her and her brother waited as a carriage crossed the road. The carriage was purple and blue and looked as if someone had lived in it. At the back of the moving object, there was a door. Wind chimes and other noise makers were from the door.

"…So fascinating." Natalya pointed.

Molokai pulled Natalya's pointing hand down to his side, "Don't do that."

Natalya grumbled and pulled her arm back, "'Kay!"

--

**I started this when I was in English 9… almost a year ago. I found it… didn't bother editing it, so here it is. I'm not sure where I was going with this story but… if you read it and find it interesting and came up with any ideas… LET ME KNOW!! I'M DYING HERE!! **

**Song currently listening to: Pocket full of sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield**

**Currently smuggling: My kitten, Calimari **

**www.memories-gkm760.**** ART!! GET SOME! :X**


End file.
